<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This was a Therapeutic Chain of Events by transfotias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273314">This was a Therapeutic Chain of Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfotias/pseuds/transfotias'>transfotias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, from someone who ISNT hannibal lecter, literally just s2 episode 5 if they ALSO sucked each other off, mentions of rape and murder but only in passing, nothing out of character for hannibal tbh, powerplay ish??, will graham deserves an orgasm xoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfotias/pseuds/transfotias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has a fanboy. Hes a fan of the wrong person, but Will wont let him know that. And the cameras are cut.</p><p>AKA I already wrote a fic for hannibal i MAY AS WELL name it after a panic song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Brown/Will Graham, implied hannibal/will graham obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This was a Therapeutic Chain of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will graham was not a sexual person. Moreso, he had no real interest. Alanna had been a passing thought but he felt nothing when thinking about sex with her. Harder to psychoanalyze nothing. Too much psychoanalysis happening when trying to cum, and it sort of ruins it.</p><p>However there was simplicity in this. It was nothing like Dr Lecter, a man so clearly obsessed with his name and thoughts. There were no mind games here, it was a simple “I can cut these cameras, we can do whatever we want.” It was juvenile. It was what a teenager would do, a rebellious way to look at crime. The man staring at him, Will thought, was no more than a delinquent with an idol complex, the way pop stars have fans, are idolized. He was almost humbled, given if he was in fact the killer.</p><p>This complicated humbled feeling, Matthew could feel. With a swift motion of opening his cell, Matthew pressed Wills back against the stone wall of the chamber. Hot breath exchanged between the two of them. The piece clicked in Wills head.</p><p>Well, Will thought, This was your design. Their lips pressed together with a force that only a liar and a murderer could create. Not a word exchanged between them. Completely breathless bodies, desperate for human touch but rejecting it at the same time. Will wasn’t not expecting it, but his body tensed despite himself.</p><p>Matthews obsession with him was absolutely homoerotic, Will could figure that early on, the minute he saw his work. Otherwise, it would have been a beautiful woman mounted on that stag in the hotel room, a statement of appreciation to the his supposed female pool of victims. He’d initially suspected Hannibal in the initial hotel murder, until seeing no organs were taken. Who would the ripper be to leave out and burn fresh meat? No, this man was different, Will was his only intention, not human meat. The hotel room was a Valentines day card, with glitter glue and stickers creating a mockery of Hannibal. This man was trying to emulate the killer people thought Will was, not the killer Hannibal is.</p><p>Will found the bluntness and honestly so much more attractive than he gave himself credit for. After months of cryptic bodies with layers and layers of intent and meaning, it was almost refreshing to see this, a man who would just say he’d killed without beating around the bush. It was for this bluntness that on their second kiss Will smiled despite himself, and kissed back. It wasn’t out of love, per say, and more so a raw appreciation. Hed tried digging with Beverly, but digging leads to death. He needed this man to kill for him. He wanted to use this man, and he wanted Will to use him.</p><p>Well, Will thought, May as well give him what he wanted.</p><p>Will bit back, humming into into his mouth.</p><p>"Do you think I'm a killer, Matthew?"</p><p>He didn't let him Matthew finish, he could feel his eager grin in his kiss, a smirk around a bitten lip, but his soft hum gave him the rhetorical answer. Why yes, we both are.</p><p>Homosexuality was taboo in the field, same way it was taboo for him to point his finger at Doctor Lecter. He could paint a profile of a victim, and more often than not the heterosexuality of their killer comes through. He’d seen enough mutilated women in his old field days to see that. Rape victims, sexual assault victims, women who found themselves at the mercy of a man they were attempting to escape. Wives, girlfriends, sisters, mothers. Working in murder, Will had seen the absolute brutalities of the heterosexual relationship. For the first time in his career he could see the effects of a homosexual murderer. It wasn’t unexciting, he admitted, if it didn’t need to involve the cost of him in a fucking electric chair. He wanted it to be over, he wanted Lecter gone. Like Hannibal immaturely thought killing a judge would end the court case easily, wouldn’t simply killing Hannibal end the Ripper? Like the officer, Matthew could get away with this. Unlike Hannibal, Matthew could admit to his murders, and say that he killed for someone without lies, without mind games, without giving him more layers of mental problems.</p><p>If Matthew pinning him against the wall was juvenile, Will thought, then that made Will just as juvenile as Matthew.</p><p>“I want to know your work, Will Graham.” Matthew whispered, close to his ear.</p><p>It wasn’t Wills work, but Matthew didn't know this. And after the death of the judge, it was hard to think he couldn’t piece that together. But he looked at Will with rose colored glasses. Will looked back at him with pettiness and spite, but still.</p><p>“You will.” He whispered back, and lied.</p><p>If this was admitting to murder, it felt okay. He wasn't one yet.</p><p>Matthew slid a knee between his legs, and Wills body jerked, less that he didn't have any desire, more so that it had just been too long.</p><p>Whatever, he already knew what he wanted Matthew to do for him. And if he failed and was put to the electrical chair, this would be the last orgasm chance he got. </p><p>Oh if Lecter could see him now. There was a power play of homosexuality, Will wasn't stupid. He'd seen porn of men liking when they "turned" another man. Will knew Hannibal would hate this. That knowledge alone was making him hard. He'd be humiliated, his precious Will Graham being desecrated by a sloppy serial killer. Lecter may get him one day, but his first experience with a man was not going to be Hannibal Lecter, and he would hold it over his head forever.</p><p>Come to think of it, he really didn't think of Matthew much even as his mouth was around his cock, Wills hands in his scalp. There was a brief moment of silence in the cells, save for the slapping of mouth against skin.</p><p>Will looked down to the man licking up the side of him, looking up for a small amount of praise.</p><p>Will made eye contact with him, and jerked him by the hair, just mean enough to feel like a killer, and came like that.</p><p>"Swallow for me."</p><p>Matthew lightly chuckled, and obliged.</p><p>Will was a friend in the eyes of Lecter, put under his microscope to be his friend, not completely unlike a parent, but more in line with a controlling partner, an abusive husband. If Hannibal wanted a reckoning, he was going to get it. If Hannibal wanted Will to be a killer so badly, Will would do it by proxy, by a revenge fuck. Consider this a divorce.</p><p>Will buttoned back up, Matthew locking the outside of his cell now, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Their faces close between the bars once again, hot breath close with a different intention.</p><p>"Kill Hannibal Lecter for me. Tell him I sent you. And I fucked you."</p><p>Matthew gave him a wicked grin. Anything for you, it read. Will was already imagining the potential crime scene either of them would leave, nearly enough to make him excited again.</p><p>“So, murderer Will Graham is also the cheap whore of this psych ward?”</p><p>“Gideon.” Will wanted to retort with a simple ‘shut the fuck up’, but he took a pause to consider something more biting, “I'd like to say I have admirers of murders I never committed.”</p><p>Silence from Gideons end.</p><p>“It's honestly impressive, Gideon. You actually killed! And you got no fanfare, no fanboys. Few online articles gossiping you."</p><p>“I made headlines.”</p><p>“Under another mans name. You're a plagiarist. I’m anything but cheap.“ Will spat back, "My problems are about to be solved. Can you say the same?"</p><p>Silence as the gears in both of their heads turned.</p><p>"Good night, Gideon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God. sorry this is SO rough i wrote this in like an insane haze after power watching s2??? and i wanted to write from will grahams perspective for a bit because why not. Definitely less about the porn here and more about the intent.</p><p>(HOW HAS NO HANNIBAL FIC TAKEN FROM THIS PANIC SONG ALSO?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>